Naruto Himitsu Extinct Clan chapter 1
by kakashitrunksandtheothers
Summary: Team 7 is sent back in time to the day kakashi is born and changes time by saving his mothers life
Naruto ran into Tsunade's office excited as he had just been told there was a new mission, Kakashi,Sakura and Sasuke walked behind him, Kakashi sighed loudly wondering what he was getting himself into

and not looking forward to the talk he will get later about Naruto's attitude.

"We have found the ruins of the legendary clan that died over 20 years ago" said Tsunade.  
Tsunade handed team 7 their mission briefing, everyone except naruto read through it.  
"so what are we doing on the mission" Naruto asked when Kakashi stopped reading, Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, "we have to go to the ruins and see if we can find anything interesting and find out how they died." "so were leaving the village" said naruto as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Lets go already" Naruto yelled "the ruins have been there for over 20 years they aren't going anywhere  
stop being in such a hurry Naruto" said kakashi as they walked out of the village.  
"we have been walking for a day im getting board, i just had a great idea lets play eye spy" Naruto said excitingly.  
"That sounds cool" said sakura, "your so lame naruto only you would think of something so lame" said Sasuke.  
"yea naruto that sounds so lame" said sakura "you said it was cool a second ago" said naruto.  
Kakashi pulls up his headband " eye spy with my sharingan something beginning with f" said Kakashi.  
"were not playing eye spy kakashi" said team 7 " thats ok you guys had no chance against my sharingan anyways." "you lost your sharingan" said naruto.

Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto and Kakashi stood at the edge of the abandon village, some of the building were still standing but most were rubble, there was over grown plants going up the side of buildings."this is weird there are no corpses" said sakura.  
"i wouldn't expect the people who killed them to leave their bodies here when they were so powerful, they would of taken them and done experiments on them" said Kakashi."hey kakashi do you know why they were so powerful" said Sasuke. " yes legend has it that they were born with a connection with dragons and all charkra natures, most of them were also born with huge charkra levels some had so much charkra they could fight a tailed beast alone" said Kakashi.  
"But thats a legend" Kakashi said "if they are supost to be so strong how did they die" said sakura "thats why we are here" said Sasuke.  
"Anyways we should start looking around and see what we can find, report to me if u find anything and be very careful" said Kakashi staring at Naruto.

There was a smashing sound everyone tuned around to find that Naruto had bumped over science equipment "Naruto i have a better job for you, why dont u go and sit on that rock and keep watch for enemy" said Kakashi angrily. Naruto sadly walked over to the rock and sat down, everyone else went back to searching.  
"Sensi what does this do" said Naruto "Naruto dont touch it" said Kakashi. suddenly everything went dark. "what happened" said Sasuke, "Naruto pressed a button" said sakura. Kakashi jumped up and walked over to Naruto "what part of sit on the rock didn't you understand" said Kakashi. "the staying on the rock part" Naruto said.  
"well i guess we have to return to the village to get ourselfs checked, i dont know what that device did to us" said Kakashi.  
"your so annoying, you rewened the mission Naruto" said sakura.

"Somethings wrong" Kakashi said as they got close to the village "quick hide up in the trees" Kakashi said, "whats wrong sensi" said Naruto "thats my father he died when i was eight" said Kakashi. "did you just say your father" said sakura "yes i think we have time traveled because he looks young" kakashi said.  
"what do we do now" said naruto panicked. " first you have to stop acting like a baby Naruto" sasuke said. "Where are we going to spend the night no one in the village will know us" said sakura.  
"i dont know about you guys but im going to go and stay with my mum and dad" said Naruto. "are you insane Naruto they wont know you" said sakura.  
" Actually i was thinking the same thing" said kakashi, "sensi your spending to much time with Naruto your catching his stupidity" said sakura.  
"im not stupid" yelled Naruto. Team 7 decided to camp just outside the village until someone came up with an idea on how to get back or get accepted into the village without revealing themselves. Kakashi was the first up but instead of waking the rest up he thought it would be a good time to get some reading done.

so he walked up the tree and sat down on the branch and started reading. " he pulled her close and placed his hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes ready to be kissed" Naruto read out loud " i cant be leave  
you read this its so boring why dont u go find a girlfriend" said naruto. kakashi looked around and noticed that sasuke and sakura were staring at him and he turned bright red.  
He closed his book and jumped down from the tree. "did anyone come up with a plan" said Kakashi " i still want to see my parents" said Naruto.  
" you win Naruto you can see your parents as long as they dont find out who you are we will be ok" said Kakashi "Susake you go with Naruto and sakura you come with me ill need you medical skills" said kakashi. "why am i stuck with susake" moaned Naruto "and we are off" kakashi said running towards the hospital so he wont have to listen to there arguing. sakura realized what was happening and quickly follow kakashi. Susake looked around and started to walk in the opposite direction. "where are you giong" yelled Naruto "to the school looser" said susake "thats where we will find your mum and dad" naruto started to follow susake to the school.

"now what" said susake when they got to the school "how do you plan to make them want to spend time with you" susake said "easy ill show them my sexy jutsu and they will want me to teach it to them  
then we become friends" said naruto "thats the worst idea ive ever heard" said susake "you got a better one" Naruto said  
"Actually i do what not show them the rasengan" said susake. students started to leave the school, Naruto jumped in excitement his face lighted up as minato and Kushina walked out.  
Naruto walked up to them "hey do you want to learn a new jutsu" said Naruto as he walked towards minato, when he got to minato naruto made a shadow clone and made a rasengan."cool" said Minato "are you going to teach this to me" said minato "yup" said naruto,susake decided it will take awhile so its best he sit down and take a nap. "first step is a water balloon, watch closely" said naruto as he burst it.  
"wow" said minato "now you try ill sit here and watch you" said naruto handing minato the water balloon.

"what do you want me to do sensi" asked sakura "deliver a baby" said Kakashi, sakura stood up in shock "why do you want me to deliver a baby sensi" said sakura"can you do it sukura" said Kakashi "yes i can" said sukura. kakashi sneaked around the hospital to the delivery area and went into a room with a heavily pregnant woman in it,the woman had long blond hair with green eyes and wore a mask over her face like kakashi did. Kakashi knocked out the medical staff and told sakura to tend to his mother.  
There was a scream as sakura handed the woman her newborn son, "shes loosing a lot of blood if we hadn't come she would of died" said Sakura  
Sakumo ran into the room "is my wife and child ok" said Sakumo in a stat "yes i was able to save your wife" said sakura  
Sakumo went over to his newborn son and picked him up "ive waited a while to meet you my son kakashi" said Sakumo  
sakura froze, then turned towards kakashi " i thought we wern't sapost to change the future" said sakura angrily, Kakashi just smiled at Sakura and kakashi's parent stared at them confused not saying a word.  
"by the way sensi now i know what your hiding behind your mask" said sakura with a big smile on her face "please dont tell anyone" kakashi begged.


End file.
